The Winner
by angelella
Summary: Aya's yearning for Crawford but struggles to admit it until it turns out that Crawford is feeling the same way.


The Winner

'Well another one bites the dust, I'm off, see you all tomorrow'.

And with that Yohji turned off his ear piece and went on his merry way. Aya could hear Omi sigh at the man's antics, Aya really didn't care what Yohji got up to anyway and he really wasn't in the mood to hear Omi and Ken threat over Yohji's state of mind. For God's sake the man was a adult, let him make his own mistakes.

'I'm off too, I've got some stuff to sort out'.

'But Aya-Kun we really should discuss things, debrief, you know'.

'Yeah well, we'll do it tomorrow, i've got to go'.

With that Aya joined Yohji in abandoning the younger team members for the night. He may have felt slightly guilty over it, but his overriding feeling was just to get the hell away.

He had no place in mind to go, he thought about the clubs and bars that Yohji went to, but he had never really like those places, and he definitely didn't have the right clothes. Rounding a corner he came out onto a main road buzzing with clubbers and drunken youths. Stupid, ignorant, pricks, always happy and having fun, their whole lives ahead to them. He passed a young couple kissing passionately and was ashamed at the spark of jealousy he felt. He had never cared about that kind of stuff before, not until _He_ came on the scene, making passes at him whilst they were fighting, making him have sex with him, threatening his sister. Stupid, American, Jerk, who the hell does he think he is?

If Aya was truthful with himself he hadn't really minded the sex, though of course he was against it at first, he had to admit Crawford was good, really good. Thinking of all the things the man had done to him, Aya could feel his cock growing in his pants. Oh great he's not even here to molest me and I'm still losing to him. Yes Aya had lost to him: whilst he had struggled against the man everything was ok, it was when he started to enjoy it, to love the way Crawford made him feel, to enjoy the time they spent together, then everything went wrong. Schwartz had practically disappeared off the radar after the elder's downfall, and Crawford hadn't been in touch at all.

So stupid, so fucking stupid. How could he have left _That Man_ do this to him?

Walking to along the crowded street Aya grew more agitated as drunken club goers barged past him. Having people surrounding him had always irritated Aya and made him feel insecure, he just couldn't handle people.

What. The. Hell. Is. That? Aya halted in his tracks, someone had their hand on the back of his neck, someone has their hands on him!!! Now Aya had really had enough, he still had his kantana on him and this someone is about to lose a limb.

Swinging around Aya withdrew his Kantana only to have his arm grabbed and pulled behind his back, his body was pushed back around to the front, and the man's other arm came around to hold his chin.

'Naughty kitty, I thought you'd be pleased to see me, you were very pleased to see me the last time we met'.

'Bastard, let me go!'.

People walking past them stared, Crawford just laughed.

'My friend's a bit drunk, thinks he's a samurai warrior when he gets like this'. The people laughed and most went on without a second thought. Stupid idiots, they laughed at him, they actually laughed at him.

'Your going to pay for that Crawford'.

'Mmmm later maybe, let's talk somewhere more comfortable shall we?'

That somewhere more comfortable happened to be an alley near by and Aya was curious to know how this could be considered comfortable.

'Let me go!'

To Aya surprise Crawford did let him go, practically throwing him towards the wall. Aya steadied himself and then immediately tried to attack again. His efforts were easily thwarted by Crawford, who had a smirk on his face the entire time.

'Oh come on Aya, you can do better then that'.

It was true, as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't really fighting that hard and deep down he cursed himself for it, but couldn't help it, he never could where Crawford was involved. Crawford always was the winner.

Aya gave in easily and moved to lean on the wall.

'So what do you want?'

'Have you forgotten our agreement?'

'You're still threatening my sister? I thought we'd moved passed that'. He couldn't help the disappointment that crept into his voice, he had truly hoped that he had been more then just an easy fuck for the man, but obviously not.

Crawford shrugged 'I thought that you may need reminding, i figured you wouldn't be so happy with how long ii had left things'.

'Have you had that damn telepath read my mind again'.

Crawford smirked again 'so you have been craving for me'.

Aya turned his head away in a huff. Crawford sighed and gently grabbed Aya's chin, turning his face back around to kiss him. The kiss was as gentle as the touch and it surprised Aya, it was almost tender and caring.

Breaking away from the kiss Crawford looked straight into Aya's eyes, though he was wearing his glasses which always made it difficult to read Crawford, Aya was sure that he had seen something there.

'Aya, i don't want to force you, i thought you had been enjoying it?'

'I had been, but you left without even a word, i haven't heard from you in months, i... i thought you cared about me'. Aya hung his head in shame, in one way it was a relief to finally get his hurt off his chest but he couldn't believe he had just opened himself up to his enemy like that.

Crawford slid his hand down Aya's check 'i do, i do care for you. I had stuff to sort out, we killed the elders we had prices on our heads'. Aya looked up, this certainly hadn't been what he was expecting.

'I will tell you everything soon, i promise. But right now i just want you. It's been so hard being away from you, come with me tonight, let me touch you again'.

Aya leant in to Crawford, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Off course it could be all lies, just a plot to kill him, but they had never really tried to kill them before. Aya couldn't help it, he had feelings for this man, Crawford would always win.

Crawford's flat was exactly as he had remembered it. Everything had its place, everything was in order, and best of all no trace of Schwartz.

Aya sat on the bed in the bedroom, looking up at Crawford with a glare, which clearly wasn't doing its job as Crawford was looking back down at him with a smile. Aya blinked, a smile, an actual smile. Crawford walked towards him with two glasses of wine and offered one to him. Gingerly taking the drink and smelling it, Aya returned to staring at Crawford with a miss-trusting look.

'well, what do you want me to do this time?'

'I have no intentions of forcing you Aya, you don't have to dress-up for me anymore - unless you want to of course'. Crawford smirked as Aya fixed him with another dirty glare. Of course Crawford knew that Aya had enjoyed their games as well, but he wasn't going to do any of them this time unless Aya decided to do them. The only problem was that Aya was so stubborn that he would probably never admit to enjoying their games or initiate them. Crawford decided that being nice sucks.

Crawford sat on the bed next to Aya and ran his hands along his cheek again, before leaning in to kiss him. Once again the kiss was gentle and light, with just the smallest amount of tongue involved. As Crawford breaks away and takes a sip of wine, Aya feels himself desperately yearning for more.

Making the decision that he really didn't care as to why Crawford was doing this, he just wanted to have the man now, Aya put his glass of wine on the side cabinet and then took Crawford's from him to do the same. Turning back to the man, who was giving him an amused look, he grabbed his chin and pulled him in towards him for a much longer, deeper kiss.

Pulling out of the kiss Crawford nipped the tip of Aya's nose and whispered in his ear 'as nice as that was, we're going to do something a little bit different tonight'.

'What d'you mean?'

Crawford smiled at him again and pushed him down to lay on the bed, climbing on to him, he whispered once again into his ear 'just relax Aya, i'm only going to give you pleasure'.

Aya shivered against the feel of Crawford's hot breath around his ear and neck.

Crawford pulled off Aya's t-shirt as he began to gently kiss and nip down his neck, taking the time to nuzzle into his neck, because he knew that Aya loved that. Continuing to reign kisses down his chest, he settled on teasing his nipples as his hands made work of Aya's trousers.

Aya was beside himself with the gentle kissing and touching, which was so wonderful and also just wasn't enough. Grabbing Crawford's shirt he eagerly pulled it off, tearing some buttons on the way.

Crawford, less then impressed with his ruined shirt, stopped what he was doing. 'Aya we're not doing it like that tonight'. Leaning in again to kiss Aya on the lips 'i want to go slow, i want you to feel everything, i want this to last'. Kissing his lips again, Crawford then returned to where he had left off, gradually working down Aya's body.

'Mmmm Crawford i need more, please'.

Stopping just above Aya's waistline, Crawford looks up to Aya and smiles at him again, 'soon, be patient'.

Patience, however, is not Aya's forte. Sitting up he pulls of his trousers, socks and boots and then looks to Crawford.

'Ready now'.

'Aya -'

'Oh come on, please, i can't do slow, you know i can't'. Aya grabs for Crawford's pants and starts to undo them, whilst Crawford gives a small chuckle.

'You're unbelievable, what if i stopped right now and didn't have sex with you'.

'You wouldn't, you want it too'. Pulling down Crawford's pants, he cups his cock with his hand 'see, you couldn't just stop with you being this hard'.

Crawford sighed, 'Aya just let me do this ok, just let me give this too you, please'.

How could Aya argue with that? Crawford had actually said please, Crawford had asked for permission.

Lying back on the bed Aya arched up and gasped in surprise as he was swallowed whole.

'Oh god, oh god, Crawford - need more -'.

Crawford pulled his mouth away and nipped the head of Aya's erection, before once again sliding up his body to kiss Aya's lips. He really did love kissing those lips, tasting that sweet mouth, god he really had missed Aya.

Breaking the kiss Aya slid his hands down Crawford's chest before gently rubbing them over Crawford's cock. Receiving a nice moan for his troubles, he smiled up at the man, who had picked up a bottle of oil. Where the hell had he got that from?

Squeezing a generous amount on to his fingers, Crawford rocked their groins together as Aya continued to stroke him. Seeing that Crawford was ready to prepare him, Aya pulled his hand away and lifted his legs up to rest on the man's shoulders. Crawford circled his anus with his index finger once and then slowly slid it in, continuing his circular movements. Aya wailed at the feeling, he had waited so long for this. A second fingers was slowly inserted and Aya pushed himself nearer to Crawford, desperately needing more.

Crawford smiled down at Aya as he inserted a third finger and kissed the insides of each thigh.

'Now - please - i'm ready damn it'.

Yes he was ready, he had made sure that Aya had been prepared very well and Crawford was not going to waste time with it anymore.

Removing his fingers, Crawford covered his cock in a generous amount of oil before pushing himself into Aya, slowly and carefully. Aya moaned and arched, putting his arms around Crawford's neck he pulled him down for a kiss. Complying to Aya's wishes, the older man thrust gently into the younger man whilst passionately kissing him.

The sex was long and slow and tender, each continued to pet, caress and kiss each other as they both aimed for climax. Coming together, for the first time since Aya had been with Crawford, he had to admit that the man was right. It had been the best tonight, it had been worth doing it his way.

In the aftershock they both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Taking the time to collect himself from the high Aya was about to get up and leave the bed when Crawford pulled him back down.

'Stay. I want you to stay'.

Circled by the older man's strong arms, Aya decided that he really didn't have that much of a choice and so relaxed into the embrace.

'Not that i'm complaining or nothing, but why was you so adamant about it having to be like that?'

Crawford sighed deeply into the crook of Aya's neck 'because i wanted to make love to you Ran, and knew you wouldn't allow me too'.

'Oh' Aya continued to stare at the ceiling, well what the hell was he supposed to say to that? The man was basically telling him... telling him... oh shit!

Well - no actually - maybe it wasn't so bad, really. After all he had obsessed over the man for months, he enjoyed the sex, he enjoyed the company, he enjoyed having someone make him feel good, he was enjoying the fact that someone loved him. Yeah this was good, and in fact -

'- i love you too Brad'.

'Mmmm you finally got there huh?'

'Bastard'.

'You should be happy, now you know that you were wrong. I didn't win, you did'.


End file.
